Third Summer Of Camp Rock
by I'mAMusicGirl
Summary: Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn stopped contacting Mitchie after 3 months of the secon summer. When they return for the summer too Camp, a suprise is waiting for them. Camp Star is still in the market. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Third year of Camp Rock

**Mitchie POV**

Well, I´m Mitchie Torres and I´m 17 years old. Since the last time of camp I dyed my hair brown with kopper and it´s now on my shoulders. After the first 3 months Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn still contact me, but after that I never heard of them again.

Now I´m on my way to Camp Star. Since they ignored me, I didn´t see sense going to Camp Rock. And I thought Luke was a nice guy and Axel isn´t so bad either.

My mom is still cook at Camp Rock. She thought I was ridiculous to do this. But I like it.

´´ Mitchie, it´s so good to see you here´´ Axel said. ´ Well, I´m glad to be here´´. Axel walked me to my cabin, which I shared with his daughter Dana. ´´ Come on everybody we must practice´´ we heard Axel yell.

I´m performing ´Walking in my shoes´ with Luke. It´s going good. First Tess was in this, but they didn´t performed it. So now we´re doing this for the Opening Jam. ´ Hee Axel, what if we invited Camp Rock overhere for toninght´. ´´ Great idea Mitchie, great idea´.

**Shane POV**

I´m so excited to see Mitchie again. I didn´t contact her for a while. Our manager said that was no contact allowed. I didn´t get the chance to tell Mitchie that. I hope she understands.

´ Shane´! I turned around to see Caitlyn running to me. Was she crying? 'Caitlyn. What's wrong?' ' Mitchie, her mom said that she isn't going to be here this year'. '' WHAT!''.

A few hours later we we're having dinner when we get a parachute with an card on it. '' We invite you for the Opening Jam tonight''. ' It's from Camp Star, again. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and I all looked at each other and ran to Brown.

**Mitchie POV**

So here we are. Waiting behind stage to perform. I saw Camp Rock entering. All my friends were there. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Sander, Barron, Peggy, Ella, Tess and... Shane. Stupid boy. I cried for five months.

' Welcome to Camp Star, again' we heard Axel say. I could see the tears in Caitlyns eyes. So she found out I wasn't going to be there this year. ' We have an excellent performance for you guys. But first wants anybody of Camp Rock perform?

**Shane POV**

Axel asked if we wanted to perform. Since Mitchie wasn't here now, I should do it.

' Caitlyn, take you the part of Mitchie in 'What we came here for'. I just dragged her with me, without an answer. Nate and Jason understood and came with us. Axel was surprised that we wanted to perform, but let us.

**Mitchie POV**

WHAT! They already replaced me. How could they! Okay, maybe I wanted to forgive them, but now not anymore! Luke saw my face and said : 'Come on, we're going to blow them away. They don't know what's happening to them.

'And now.. My own Camp... CAMP STAR'!. We heard the tune of the music, wished each other luck and went to our places.

**Shane POV.**

Wait, they're singing this song. We alreadyheard it, only with Tess singing. And now Tess was here with us. I wonder who sings her part now.

Luke song the first part. But after that Mitchie came on stage and sung. ' MITCHIE'! We all said together. Wait, what? How could she do this? I came out of shock and looked at her outfit. A sexy hat, a black jacket, an black tank top, shorts who were very very short and black high heels. Wow, she looks hot in that.

**Mitchie POV.**

I saw Shane looking at me when I walked on stage. I smirked. Stupid Boy. How could I ever fall for this jerk? We fineshed the performance and walked of stage. I got compliments from a lot of people. When I was backstage, walking to my dressingroom I bumped into someone.

'Mitchie'?

' Yeah, what do you want?' I said. I looked up to see who I was talking to. ' O, Shane, could you please go, I need to practice another song and this is the wrong outfit for it. Cool, that Camp Rock came. Bye'.

' Wait Mitch..'

' It's Mitchi for you and I don't need your excuses, now go to your Camp'. He didn't move. ' Axel!' I screamed. ' This jerk won't go!'

' Whatever you say, I'm already leaving. And I was excited to see you again. I never thought this would happen, you're really different'.

I just looked at him like he was crazy. He walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the reviews. I already have five in one day, I think it's much. So here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

Chapter 2

**Shane POV**

Wow, that was not the Mitchie I know. What happened? Well except for me not calling. Maybe Uncle Brown knows something.

'Hee Uncle B'

'Hee what's up son?'

' It's Mitchie, you saw her on stage? Going to Camp Star is one thing, but being this bitchy to me. It's just not her, you know?'

' I know son I know. I saw her too. It wasn't what we expected, but it's her choice Shane. You know I have an idea. What if we'll do all the Jams together. Then you have a change to talk to her and see her. Maybe you see her changing into her old self.

' Wow Uncle B, that's an great idea. I'm going to tell it to the rest'.

I walked to our cabin. I was surprised we were allowed to share it with Caitlyn. But Nate is dating her, so again I shouldn't be surprised. I walked into the cabin and told the idea from Uncle Brown. They agreed with everything they had.

**Mitchie POV**

What an jerk. He's saying that I changed? Uhg how I could kill him right now. Being on that stage really gave me an powerful feeling. Like I could do anything. But when I looked into the audience, that feeling disappeared. I saw my mom totally shocked. Brown looked hurt, cause I left his camp. And he was like my uncle. He gave me this ring for my birthday last year. I still wear it, I hope he saw it. And then Nate, he looked like he lost his sister and so did Jason. And Cailtyn was crying, god I make her cry? And Shane, I don't care about him.

'Mitch, Brown invited us to do every Jam together' Axel said walking up to me.

' That's cool, when's the next'?

' This weekend, that's three days after this one'.

' Alright I'm going to practice'.

' Good luck'.

That me being a bitch, is just an image. I still love my friends. And Nate and Jason are like my brothers. Caitlyn like my sister and Shane.. Well Shane is something more.

**Shane POV**

We were going to do a new song. It's called 'When you look me in the eyes'. Nate wrote it for Caitlyn. I still wrote songs for Mitchie, but it's different, she's different.

' Hey, are you okay?' Caitlyn said walking towards me.

' No not really. It's Mitchie. Why does she changed all sudden? I mean, it's not just because we didn't called.

' I don't Shane I don't know'.

**Mitchie POV**

' Luke, what song are we going to do at the next Jam?'

' I don't know, maybe you could write a song?'

' Wait, you know what happened with me last year right?'

' Yeah, I know, wait you want to get revenge at Shane?'

' Yeah, but maybe on my manner it's a little harsh, but we can write a new song'.

Luke and I started to write the song. My first plan was to sing ´This is me´ together. Since Shane never recorded ´Gotta Find You´ it´s not officially his. And it´s in my song, so we could sing it. But that´s a little too harsh for the others. So we write a new song. It´s called ´Every time you lie´.

Here at Camp Star I´m still the old Mitchie. But with my old friends, I´m the new one. It´s all an image. Just as being a jerk, was Shane his rockstar image.

**Shane POV**

So the next Jam, Beach Jam, was at our Camp. We had an waterfight the other day. Just as the last summer. God, I miss Mitchie. Why was she so difficult? Maybe I should go ask Connie.

'Heey Mrs. Torres'.

' O heey Shane, please call me Connie'.

'Okay Connie. So what's with Mitchie. She so different and this time not in a good way'.

' I knew you were coming to talk about this. After the second summer a few things happened at home. One of that, was you calling for three months and never again after that. But not just you, Nate, Jason and Cailtyn never called too'.

' Nate, Jason and I never called because our manager said no contact was allowed. I didn't get the change to tell Mitchie that. But Cailtyn?'

' Yes Caitlyn too Shane. And that's just one thing. It's not to me to tell you the other things'.

' I get it, thanks Connie'.

' No thanks, pretty boy'.

I walked away. Ever since the day that I helped making burgers that's my nickname for me. Uncle Brown said that everybody must go help with decorating. We decorate the stage, it looked good. There comes Camp Star in canoes. Wait is that Mitchie with Luke in an canoe? That was our thing, but yeah she had to come here, so I understand.

**Mitchie POV**

We came at Camp Rock. It still looked like I remembered. Okay, come on Mitch time to set up your image. I was in the same clothing as at the Opening Jam. I saw everyone looking at me.

' Welcome to Camp Rock, Camp Star'. Brown started his speech.

' I assume you have a song to sing for us' everyone started to cheer ' but first I want my Camp to perform'.

I saw Shane, Nate and Jason walking on stage. How pathetic, to set only the ''rockstars'' on stage. They began to sing.

_oh yeah oh yeah  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
And when I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go, cause

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright, (it's alright)  
When you're right here by my side. (by my side)  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven. (oh)  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh yeah oh whoa yeah 

The song was really good, as always. I think Nate wrote it for Cailtyn. While he and Shane sang, I saw him looking to Cailtyn. Something is going on between them.

' And now, Camp Star!'

I walked on stage. I discussed with Axel that I was going to do a solo. The others were dancing around me or playing an instrument. We weren't that pathetic to let only going the best on stage. The music started to play.

**Shane POV**

I saw Mitchie going on stage. She still looked hot. The music started to play.

_Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

We sat next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking  
Before youd say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause i'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie  
Everytime you lie  
Everytime you lie

I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Less trashier, Much classier  
Then who you prove to be

How long's it ganna take before  
You see that she's no me  
Ohh

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie

And i awake  
I won't be sleeping till morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming

So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not gonna listen

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie  
Oh  
Everytime you lie

Don't say you're sorry  
Everytime you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oohh

The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie

Wow, she wrote that about me?

'Shane, bro, are you okay?'

' Yeah, yeah I'm fine Nate'.

'Okay what you say man'.

Was that the way she thought? Wait was she crying?

**Mitchie POV **

I saw Shane his face, Stupid Jerk. I had tears in my eyes, everything what happened came back. I was wearing the ring Brown gave me. When the others stopped contacting, Brown was there. But after the others things what happened, I began to push everyone away. I saw that Brown winked at me. I smiled back. I wasn't going to do mean to Brown. He was like my own uncle. Luke called me of stage. I walked back to the canoes. Nate came walking towards me. I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't care, I run away.

**Nate POV**

My big sister was crying. I need to comfort her. I walked towards her, but when she saw me, she run away. I walked back to the cabin. I saw Cailtyn crying on our bed. I walked towards her and pulled her into and hug.

' Heey hon, you okay?'

' No, what's going on with her. When Brown winked at her, she smiled. And it wasn't a fake one, like we saw at Camp Star. It was her smile. God I miss her so much.'

' I know honey, but maybe Brown means really much to her. And she misses us, but don't want to give in.'

' Yeah maybe you're right. But I thought we meant something for her too. She's my sister.'

' I know, for me too.'

After talking for a while, she fell asleep in my arms. I closed my eyes and went to sleep too.

**AN : Soo what do you guys think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is chapter 3. I try to update every day. But now I have vacation, so when I go to school again I don't know if it will work out. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

**Shane POV**

I couldn't sleep all night. Jason was talking in his sleep about birds, you know how annoying that is? I promised to help Connie in the kitchen.

'Good morning Connie, how's your day?'

'Good morning Shane, my day is good and yours?'

'I couldn't sleep all night. I was thinking about Mitchie' I said with a blush.

'I know it's hard for you guys, but I think she's just putting up an image. I mean at home she isn't like this and to me and Brown she is still herself. Only too you, Nate, Jason and Cailtyn she's like this.'

'You don't know half how guilty I'm feeling'.

Connie just nodded and said that she didn't need my help today. I know that if I'm not feeling good I can always knock on Connie's door.

When I came back in the cabin I saw an note on the table.

_Good Morning Shane,_

_Me, Jason and Nate are teaching our classes. You can come and help if you want, but maybe you should get some sleep. I know you didn't sleep last night. _

_Love, Caitlyn._

She knows me too well. But for some reason I wanted to go to Mitchie. And explain her everything. And asking her what was wrong, why she does like this. So I walked to the docks, get in a canoe and went to the other side of the lake.

**Mitchie POV**

It was early in the morning. I decided to go for a run. Dana was still asleep. We had been talking for most of the night. I told her everything, and that was strange because I never told anybody. I guess I trust her. We also wrote a new song, it's an duet for Luke and me. Well I'm jogging for an hour now, maybe I should go back. I walked back to my cabin and didn't see Dana. She is probably eating breakfast. I already ate breakfast so I'm going to practice a new song I wrote last night, not the duet by the way.

I put on my dance clothes, the same clothes I wear with Opening Jam, and went to stage. The band was already there. I gave them the music and began to sing.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time  
Baby you're the only thing that's been, on my mind  
Ever since you've left I've been a mess  
You won't answer your phone  
I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know._

I wanna get back to the old days  
When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it  
Like you miss me, cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back  
With you

Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time I see you it gets more and more intense

I wanna get back to the old days  
When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it  
Like you miss me, cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back  
With you

You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't wanna be lonely anymore

I wanna get back to the old days  
When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it  
Like you miss me, cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back  
With you

Get back (Get back)  
Get back (Get back)  
Get back (Get back)  
Get back (Get back)

Oh kiss me, like you mean it  
Like you miss me, cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back  
I wanna get back, get back  
I wanna get back, get back  
With you

Get back! 

**Shane POV**

I walked around Camp Star. It was still the same as last year. I heard music coming from the stage. I hid myself behind the chairs. Once she was done with singing I sighed. I knew she song was about me, about us. Apparently I sighed to hard, cause I saw Mitchie looking straight in my eyes. But she didn't looked as she did a few days ago. It was the old Mitchie again. I walked towards her to talk.

**Mitchie POV**

I saw Shane walking towards me. Instead of running away I stayed.

'Hee Mitchie'.

'Heey what do you want? And what are you doing here?'

'I want to talk and I'm here to talk, I heard singing and hid behind the chairs.'

'Well talk'.

'Mitchie, what's wrong with you? You're different and this time it's not for the good. You were all bitchy to me the other day, but to Brown you were just your old self. Your mom doesn't wanna say what's going on, Brown doesn't know. I want to know were my old Mitchie is.'

' First of all, your Mitchie? Don't think so Shane. I bet my mom told about you guys not contacting. For the first three months you contacted me and talked to me like I was your best friend. Nate and Jason see me as their sister. But after three months you guys stopped talking to me. And so did Cailtyn. And I don't know why. I felt broking. After what happened with you guys. I was walking with my best friend Sierra to school. After five minutes of walking she got hit by a drunken driver. I saw her die in my arms, Shane, in my arms!' I was shouting now and tears were falling down my face. 'The driver had to go to jail for three months. When four months past, my mom and I got the news my father died. He got hit by the same drunken driver!

**Shane POV**

Wow, I was shocked. This couldn't happened to my Mitchie.

' O Mitch.. I didn't know that'.

' Yeah but you would have if you kept in contact with me'.

' I'm so sorry'.

' Yeah good for you, now go back to Camp Rock your not allowed here'.

I just walked away. I left her crying there all alone. I'm such an idiot.

**Nate POV**

When we got back from our classes we didn't see Shane. Where is he? Exactly on that moment Shane came in our cabin. He sat on his bed and cried. He cried! Something has to be really wrong.

'Heey Shane man, what's wrong bro?

' It's Mitch. I know what happened to her. She was crying there and I left. Ugh please leave me alone'.

' First tell what happened'.

He told me what happened, I was shocked. Why does this things have to happen to my big sister? Shane fell asleep. I walked to Cailtyn and explained things. We walked together to Camp Star. We didn't liked canoeing much so we walked trough the woods. When we got to Camp Star we went to find Mitchie.

'Axel!' I yelled when I saw him.

'O hello Nate and Caitlyn. Can I help you?'

' Yeah, we are searching for Mitchie, we really need to explain things'.

' Right she's in cabin 3, together with Dana. And please take her with you guys to Camp Rock. That's her spot. She doesn't belong here.'

'All right Axel what you say. But I don't think she wants to.'

' O yeah she wants, she is crying all ways crying about you guys'.

We run away to find her.

**Cailtyn POV**

My best friend is crying over us?

'Come on Nate we need to find her'.

I just pulled him with me, I knew where cabin 3 was. It was the biggest cabin in this camp. We walked past it last year with Campfire Jam. Here it is. I just walked in.

'Mitchie, it's me Cailtyn!'

I didn't get an answer. We walked to her bed and saw that she was asleep.

' Nate, do you think you could carry her back to Camp Rock, than I take her stuff.'

' Yeah sure sweety.'

He kissed me a few times on the lips. I love it when he does that. His lips are so soft.

Nate lifted Mitchie up and I took her stuff. We had one bed extra in out cabin so it was Mitchie's now.

**Mitchie POV**

I woke up in an familiar cabin. I looked out of the window. I was at Camp Rock again. Who brought me here? I looked around and saw four other beds in this room. I recognized the stuff immediately. Those beds were from Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Shane. I guess that in the other room Ella, Peggy, Sander, Tess and Barron are. I saw an note.

_Hee Mitch._

_We came to find you at Camp Star after Shane told us what happened. Axel said you didn't belonged there and that we have to take you back here. So we did. We're teaching our classes. Shane doesn't know you're here. He's still asleep. When he isn't anymore, he's at the kitchen helping your mom. I hope that you know you can always __talk to us._

_Love Nate and Cailtyn._

Yeah, always talk to you my butt. I put on some other clothes and began writing a new song. I didn't hear the door opening.

'Mitchie is that you?'

**Soo wanna know who is that? Well than you have to review :D. Let me know what you think and answer this questions please.**

**You guys want some Smitchie or some more drama?**

**Should I couple Jason with someone?**

**Luke and Dana back in the story ( if you say yes that means more drama!)?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thank you guys for all the reviews, story alerts and all those others things. Well school starts tomorrow again, so I think I´ll update once a week.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own this, but I do own seven cats :D **

**Chapter 4**

**Shane POV**

I woke up early so I went for an jog. While jogging I thought what Mitchie would me doing right now. Probably practicing for some song. I went back to the cabin. There was a girl in our cabin. It isn´t Caitlyn, cause the girl has straight hair. Wait a minute, it´s Mitchie!

´Mitchie is that you?'

'Yeah, what do you want Shane?'

I didn't answer her, I just ran over to her and gave her a hug.

'God I missed you so much'

**Mitchie POV**

He missed me? Maybe I should drop the act. I mean I love my friends. Maybe I should just be myself again.

'You really missed me?'

' Yeah, what would you think?'

' Well, you didn't contact for a while. So I thought that you just forgot me or didn't want to see me anymore.'

'You crazy girl. I didn't contact because my manager took my phone and everything away. He did the same with Nate and Jason. I didn't get the chance to tell you that.'

So it really wasn't his fault. He could do absolutely nothing about it. I don't know what to day. I just ran over to him and gave him an major hug.

'Well someone missed me.'

'Jerk.'

'The old Mitchie is back I see'.

' Yeah, she's back' I said smiling.

'So what were you doing?' He asked. I looked confused at him, but then I noticed my songbook on the table.

'O I was just writing a new song.'

' Can I see it?'

' Uhmm yeah sure.'

He walked to my songbook and began to look through it.

**Shane POV**

I was glad I could look in it. It's how Mitchie expresses her feelings. Sure she would talk to me, but she never showed what was really going on. I saw a few familiar song. Like 'This is me' and 'Get Back'. That's the song I heard the other day. I stopped at the last song. It's called 'Two different worlds collide'. I knew the song was about a good friend. Maybe Caitlyn.

'Hee Mitch.'

'Yeah?'

'About who is that last song?'

'Uhmm about Sierra.' She said with tears.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She cried in my chest.

'Sssstttt, it's okay. You can cry.'

' Th-Th-Thank you Shane.'

I wiped her tears with my thumb. My hand keep resting on her cheek. We both leaned in..

**Mitchie POV**

Was he gonna kiss me? I hoped he will. I mean I still like him. Last year we had one kiss, but we seemed to forgot it over the year. I leaned in some more. Our lips touched. I had a feeling that sparks were flying. Our lips were moving in harmony. I felt his tongue licking my lips. I opened my mouth a bit to give him access. It was so right. We just kept kissing with taking some air between them.

**Cailtyn POV**

I let my class out early. I wanted to check on Mitchie. I hoped that Shane and her didn't started a fight. When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes. The two of them were kissing! Right in front of me. I guess they didn't hear me coming in. So I coughed hard.

'Hee Cailtyn, uhhh...' She trailed of.

' Yeahh good morning how is your day so far?' Shane started

'So far so great.'

Mitchie looked up, because I was using her song title.

'Shane, could you please leave. I think Mitch and I have some to talk about.'

'Yeah sure.'

**Mitchie POV**

He turned around and gave me a peck on the lips. Then he walked away.

'Soo...' I started

'Mitch I'm so sorry I never called again. My phone was taking away for the whole year at school. I was texting you and they saw me and because I already had three warnings they took him away for the rest of the year. I'm so so so so so sorry!'

'Cait it's fine. I already forgive you guys. Shane explained the situation from him, Nate and Jase. I was sure that you had a good reason. The only coincidence is that you all stopped calling after three months. But why didn't you called with your house phone our emailed?'

'I'm on boarding school. Even in the holidays I'm there. My mom and dad travel a lot, that's why. And you can only use internet for research. And I didn't know your address, because if I knew I would have wrote you.'

'Allright Cait it's fine. Can I get a Best Friend hug?'

She ran over to me and gave me a superhug. I just hugged her back. God I misses her so much.

'So we have some talking to do. What was that with you and Shane?' She asked

'Well I was crying and he wiped my tears away and it just came. But I still like him. So I don't know how we're going on.'

'Yeah my sister and best friend are together!' She sang.

'I don't know that yet...' I said. 'Well now it's your turn. Why are you sleeping in one bed with Nate?''Because those two beds are next to each other so it looks as an bed for two'.

'Well, we're kinda together' 4She said blushing.

'But Cait that's amazing! Wait, I thought Nate was with Dana, cause Dana says that she still likes him, but that he ignored her.'

'Yeah, he doesn't like her anymore. Because I always was alone in the vacations, Nate came to visit me. So one night he just kisses me and well here we are!'

'That's great. I have an idea, we are gonna write a song.'

**Cailtyn POV**

So Mitch wrote the song and I produced the music. It was an great song. We are gonna sing it at the next Jam. But Camp Star comes too, so hopefully we stay out of trouble...

**Well that's chapter 4! I hoped you liked it! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here I am. Soo sorry for not updating such a long time. I'm just very busy with school and well the next update will be tomorrow or next week saturday. **

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own Camp Rock, the songs or anything else**

**Chapter five**

**Mitchie POV**

So I wrote a song with Caitlyn. We decided that I needed to change my style. We were getting ready for the Jam. Shane came by for a few times but Caitlyn won't let him in.

'So ready to put your amazing clothes on?' Cailtyn asked

'I'm so ready, thanks for helping me Cait'

'No thanks, you helped me too'

So I got my dress and my heels and went in the bathroom to put them on. It was an very short black dress with silver sparkles. The heels were very high and black. I walked out of the bathroom en saw Cailtyn staring in aw.

'Wow Mitch you look fantastic'

'Well thank you, you look great too'. She was wearing the same dress as me only in dark blue with purple sparkles. And dark blue heels.

'Go sit, I'll do your make-up and hair'.

When she was finished I looked fantastic. She had done smokey eyes, red lipstick en my hair was curly.

'Wow Cait I look amazing!'Thank you so muck!' I ran over her and gave her a hug.

'Anything for my girl, now put these on'. She gave me silver bracelets, a necklace with an heart and big round earrings.

We were finally done after three hours. We walked to the stage and waited backstage. Nobody got to see us till we were on the stage.

**Axel POV**

So my plan works great. I got Mitchie here and then I send her back to Camp Rock. So now everybody thinks I'm the nice guy. But when Mitchie is feeling happy again, I'll take her away at Camp Rock. Her mom paid me for her but she's not here. So she has to come back. In that way her friends will be sad and will be teaching bad. The kids will complain by their parents. Who will sent them to my Camp. Everything is working great.

**Mitchie POV**

I saw Camp Star entering. After five minutes everybody was in. Brown walked on stage and began speaking. 'Welcome people at the Theater Jam. Now give an applause for Camp Star!' The people from Camp Star gave an applause. They started the tune and I knew exactly which song it was. We were practicing the afternoon before Nate and Cait took me to here.

_I could dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
I could fantasize about you  
Tell the world what I believe  
But whenever I'm not with you  
It's so hard for me to see  
I need to see a picture of you  
A special picture just for me, yeah_

So take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture

Snap.  
Uh.

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

The dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
Fantasize about this with you  
But the way is never seen

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture

Snap  
Snap  
Snap  
Snap

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya  
Will ya play along if I take a dirty picture

I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture  
I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture

Snap, uh  
Snap  
Snap  
Click, click... snap

Dana took my place now. I didn't saw Shane or the other guys anywhere. I guess they aren't performing.

'Mitch, you normally do that dance and the singing, right?' I heard Caity ask. I just nodded. I know that she was in shock.

'Mine dance was much worse, because Dana is his daughter he made it less worse.' I said. I heard her gasp.

'Alright and now two of my best performers Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar!' We heard Brown saying. Caitlyn started the music. I was standing with my back to the audience. Sander and Barron danced with me. I was singing with a normal microphone, but I was wearing an headset. My cue came to sing. Sander, Barron and I turned around.

_I feel, a separation coming on  
Cause I know, you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You pull me in, avoid a fight  
Cause I feel, a separation coming on_

Just prove, that there is nothing left to try  
Cause the truth?  
I'd rather we just both deny

You kiss me with those open eyes  
It says so much it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left to say

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember  
Don't surrender

You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind  
Cause when we're together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me let's run tonight  
Don't let, these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember

I remember, that together  
We both promised, a forever  
We could do this  
Fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember  
Don't surrender 

That feeling. It was awesome. When I finished dancing and singing I saw Shane, Nate, Jason, my mom and Brown in shock. But they applauded after a few seconds. I walked of stage and saw the group walking over to me.

'Mitchie, wow that was different but amazing'! I heard Shane saying.

I was distracted, Luke was looking at me. He won't take is eyes of me. What's wrong with him? I guess Shane noticed too, cause he pulled me into a hug. Luke and the rest leaved Camp Rock. Nate. Cailtyn and Jason went to our cabin. Brown and my mom left to the kitchen. Shane just took my hand and began to walk.

'Where are we going'? I asked him

'Just walking' he answered

We arrived at the docks. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

'So, you normally did the dance Dana did?' he asked

'Yeah... But worse, much worse. Axel just made it less, because she is his daughter'. I looked at him. He looked shocked.

'They were using you, weren't they'?

'Yeah, kinda. I was always the one in the sexy outfits with the hottest dance. I guess they used me to get more public and things.'

'Aww baby com here'. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

'Maybe I have something to make you happy again'. I looked curious at him.

'Mitchie Torres, I really like you. I likes you since you changed me into my old self. I like you last year. And I like you this year. So will you be my girlfriend?' I look at him in aw. Wow he asked me that. I didn't know what to say. So I just kissed him.

'So I take that as an yes' he said after an few minutes.

'A yes with everything I have'. He leaned in and kissed me again. We sat up and walked back to the cabin. We saw that the rest was already asleep.

'Good night Shane' I said while looking at him.

'Sweet dreams beautiful' he said. He kissed me good night. I walked over my bed. I wrote an new song. It began raining and after a few minutes thunder came. I'm scared of thunder. So I walked over to Shane his bed.

'Shane' I whispered

'Uhh yeahh what's wrong babe' he asked sleepily.

'I'm scared of thunderstorms'

' Come lay with me' he said while opening his arms and pull the blanket up.

'Okay'. I cuddled into him. He's warm.

'Good night sweetie' he kissed my forehead. I went into an deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up by whispering. I opened my eyes and saw Shane asleep next to me.

'Awwww they look soo cute, we can't wake them up' I heard Ella say

'But Ella we have to, otherwise Brown is gonna be mad' Nate said

'No I'm not gonna be. Let them sleep, they both need it' Brown said in is accent.

'Alright Brown' I heard all them say. I just drifted of to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**So thanks for all the reviews. Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Shane POV**

I woke up at eleven am. I guess the guys and uncle B let us sleep. I looked down to the beautiful girls in my arms. She was back and she was my girlfriend. She was sleeping peacefully in my arms. It looks like she is made to be in my arms. She fits perfectly. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. I felt her stir in my arms.

'Good Morning beautiful'

'Good Morning' I heard her mumble sleepily.

'Still tired huh?'

'Yeah kinda'

'Well I have something to say, I think that if we going to sleep in one bed, we need an bigger bed'

'Uhuh, think so'. She tried to get up, but I pulled her back.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Going to shower and do my make up and stuff'

'Noway, you're staying right here' while I said that I gripped her harder.

'Come on Shane, I'm hungry and want to she my mom and Uncle Brown.'

'Okay, but we're going to eat together. Wait Uncle Brown? I asked confused.

'Yeah Uncle Brown'

'So you think you're gonna stay my girlfriend, since you're already calling him uncle'. I said smirking

'No but I hope so. Brown stayed in contact with me and yeah he's like my uncle so I call him Uncle Brown'.

'Makes sense'

'Thank you, now let me go take a shower' I pouted, she leaned forwards kissed me and stood up, running into the shower.

'Heey that's no fair'

'Get over it Popstar' I heard her yell.

'It's Rockstar' I yelled back and put some other clothes on. After ten minutes Mitchie came out of the shower. She was wearing short and a tanktop. I must say she looks hot in that. I saw her smirking.

'Like what you see uh' she said

'Oww how much I like it'. She blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

'Don't hide your face, it's to pretty to do that'. She blushed again.

'Come on let's go eat' I took her hand in pulled her to the kitchen. We were running pretty fast.

'Shane not so fast' I heard her giggling while she said it.

'Heey you were the one who was hungry'

'Not fair' She pouted. I stopped running, causing her to bump into me and kissed her pout.

'Uhmm I have to do that more' she said

'Maybe...'

When we came into the kitchen, Connie was there making lunch.

'Heey kids, sleep well?' she asked

'Yeah' Mitch and I answered.

'Good, your breakfast is there' She said pointing over to the table in the kitchen.

'Thanks Mom' Mitchie said. She took my hand and walked to the table. We ate the pancakes Connie made for us and went to the lake. We were just talking and hugging. 'Will Mitchie Torres come to my office now' We heard Brown call.

'Why does he want me?'

'I don't know sweetie' We walked to Browns office. When we walked in we saw Axel sitting.

'Well hello Mitchie' He said

'What do you want' I asked at him.

'Axel came here to get Mitchie back to Camp Star' Uncle B said.

**Well that was it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here´s another chapter!**

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Shane POV**

You gotta be kidding me. He's gonna take my Mitchie away from me again? No, no and again no. She is gonna stay with me.

'Wait what, you must be kidding, you let her come here'. I said

'Yeah, but only for a day or something like that. It's been a week now, I need her back. I already let Dana do the Jam, because Mitch was here.' I cut him off.

'It's Mitchie, only the people who love and care about her, call her that. And the last time I checked you don't give a fuck about her'. He just shook his head. Mitchie had tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug. 'I don't wanna go', she whispered. I think Uncle B heard this.

'Listen Axel, she doesn't wanna go. Why send her back first and then come and get her'.

'Because her mom paid for her staying at MY camp. And not yours. Now Dana and Luke wrote another song and we need to practice. Mitchie go get your stuff'. He said with anger in his voice. I saw the scared look in her eyes. She just nodded and walked away. I give Uncle B and Axel a mean look and ran after her.

'Mitchie, Mitchie!' She turned around.

'I don't wanna go Shane, but I have to. He's right, my mom paid for me to stay there and here. I have to go back'.

'No listen, I pay for you to let you stay here'.

'It isn't that simple. Listen if you let me stay here, I'll get more problems then when I just go with him. So I go. I'm really gonna miss you, but I have to'. She finished with tears in her eyes. I pulled her in a hug. I just held her. I needed to feel her in my arms as long as possible. She pulled away and ran to her cabin.

**Mitchie POV**

I couldn't keep hugging him. I need to finish packing. If I'm not fast enough, I get problems. Five minutes later all my things were packed. I ran out of the cabin to Browns office. I nodded to Axel and hugged Uncle Brown. 'I'm right here if you need me poppet' I heard him whisper. 'Thank you Uncle Brown, look out after Shane for me'. He nodded. I walked after Axel to the docks. I saw Caitlyn and the gang standing in front of our cabin. I just ignored there looks. Shane had tears in his eyes. He walked towards me. Axel saw this, took myarm and pulled me with him.

'Auw, your hurting me Axel' I half screamed. When I said that Shanes face turned red from anger.

'If you don't shut your mound, I make it shut'. I immediately shut my mound and just let him pull me. When we were at Camp Star he pulled me into my old cabin and threw me inside. I landed on my side. If this is keep going like this, it's going to be a long summer. I miss Shane already. I walked to my bed. I laid down and think of Shane. Soon I was drifting of to sleep...

**Well, do you like it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and the other things!**

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

**Mitchie POV**

I don't know why I decided going here instead of Camp Rock. Camp Rock is my home, it's the place where I live out my dreams, it's the place where I have friends. Gosh, I've only been here for a few hours now and I'm already sick of it. I miss Shane. I just slept for fifteen minutes after that Dana came in. We just talked about stuff. She already had another song for me. I don't want to sing or dance anymore. I walked to my closed and saw my old outfits. The outfits Axel gave me. It was all slutty clothes. I just pulled out the least one. It was a short denim short, a black tank top with three golden stars on it and my high black heels. I did my make up and walked out of the door. When I was at Axels office I knocked on the door. 'Enter' I heard him say.

'Hey Axel'.

'O hello Mitchie' he said with a sweet voice that made me wanna puke.

'I don't wanna dance or sing anymore'

'What? Mitchie you know you have to'

'No I don't have to, it's my choice and I'm saying that I don't want it anymore.'

'Well than I'm going to it like this' he said with anger in his voice.

'What Axel, what are you going to do?'

'You can choose. Or gonna dance and sing like I say or your little boyfriend Shane Grey is getting in problems.' I took a breath.

'No not Shane please'

'Than you just gotta do what I say. Now go put on the outfit number three and come to the stage'. I just nodded and walked away. How does he dare. Shane, my Shane. I can not let him get harmed. I would do anything for my friends. I walked to my closet, again, and picked outfit number three. It was a leather skirt with a red tank top and knee high boots. I put it on and felt like a slut. I just walked to the stage. Axel was practicing with the dancers. He put me on stage. Commanded me and let me sing the song. It was even worse than others...

The next day was the Jam. Camp Rock came to this time to Camp Star. I woke up with a weird feeling, I was going to see Shane again. I did my make up. Dark eyes with red lipstick. I curled my hair with it and pulled on outfit number three. I saw Camp Rock arriving. Shane was searching for me. I could see it in his eyes. 'Welcome at Camp Star, again. Well I'm glad we can get along. Now want somebody of Camp Rock perform?'Axel asked. Nobody stood up. I was shocked, we were practicing for the next performance, why didn't they do it? 'Nobody well that's a shame' Axel said. 'Now give it up, for Camp Star!'.

The stage was dark. The public was silent. I just walked on stage. I know you couldn't see that it was me. Just a person. The only thing you heard were my heels clicking on the floor. When I was in the middle of the back of the stage I stood still and took a pose. They gave me a headset so I could dance while singing. The dancers circled around me. The music began to play.

Ohh, caught in a bad romance  
Ohh, caught in a bad romance

Rah rah, ah ah ahh  
Rah muh, Rah muh muh  
GaGa, ohh lala  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah, ah ah ahh  
Rah muh, Rah muh muh  
GaGa, ohh lala  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love, Love, Love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded  
Kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love, Love, Love  
I want your love  
(Love, Love, Love  
I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your loving  
and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (Ohh)  
I want your loving  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Ohh, caught in a bad romance  
Ohh, caught in a bad romance

Rah rah, ah ah ahh  
Rah muh, Rah muh muh  
GaGa, ohh lala  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
_Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love, Love, Love  
I want your love_

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby it's sick  
I want your love  
Love, Love, Love  
I want your love  
(Love, Love, Love  
I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you (Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your loving  
and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (Ohh)  
I want your loving  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Ohh, caught in a bad romance  
Ohh, caught in a bad romance

Rah rah, ah ah ahh  
Rah muh, Rah muh muh  
GaGa, ohh lala  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah, ah ah ahh  
Rah muh, Rah muh muh  
GaGa, ohh lala  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk, fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk, fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk, fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk, passion baby  
Work it, I'm a free bitch baby

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

J'veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends (Ohh)  
I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends (Ohh)  
Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

I want your loving  
and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (Ohh)  
I want your loving  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Ohh (Want your bad romance),  
Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance)  
Ohh (Want your bad romance),  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah, ah ah ahh  
Rah muh, Rah muh muh  
GaGa, ohh lala  
Want your bad romance 

I finished. I was out of breath. I really hate this, but I have to do it for Shane. I looked for his eyes. After a few seconds I found them. They looked hurt. I walked of stage and sank down. 'Nobody wants to perform of Camp Rock?' I heard Axel ask again. 'Yes we do'. Shane, Shane said that. I just sat on the side of the stage. Suddenly I felt strong arms around me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The person dragged me away from the rest of the camp. I tried to scream and kick but nothing helped...

**So I just typed this really fast. While watching The Mentalist. So please let me know what you think. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews. I want to thank Bianca in special. She´s reviewing from the beginning. So thank you Bianca :D I hope you like this chapter!**

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Chapter 9**

**Mitchie POV**

I kept kicking and trying to yell. The person whispered in my ear : 'Sssh Mitch, it's just me hun'. Shane it was Shane, thank god. 'Bloody hell, Shane, you scared me.'

'Sorry'

'I just needed to speak to you'

'O okay, is that why you said that you wanted to perform?'

'Yeah, the others are on stage, we put a look-a-like from me in the band. So they don't know that I'm here'.

'Good, you will get problems with Axel..'

'No I won't, so how did it go when you got here?' he asked with concern in his voice.

'He got mad at me. And I guess this was his plan all along. I have some bruises from him pulling me with him and from the throwing in the cabin' I said. I heard him suck in hid breath.

'You can't be serious. I'm taking you away from here Mitch'

'No Shane. He will come after me. You're going to get hurt.'

'There's noway I'm letting you alone here! We're going far away so he won't find us. And you are the one with bruises, but still concerned about me? There's nothing going to happen Mitch, I promise'.

'Shane you can't promise that. I'm staying here end of the discussing'. I walked away out of the cabin. Let Shane staying there with open mound. I felt the tears coming up in my eyes. So I ran to my cabin, he didn't know where that is. I opened my door and sat on my bed, just crying. I laid down closing my eyes. Started thinking of the good memories. I drifted off to sleep.

**Shane POV**

Why if this bastard hurt her, would she stay here? I walked back to the stage. The others just came off.

'And how did it go?' Nate asked.

'Not to well, she wants to stay here. She's scared that he will find us and that I'll get hurt.' When I said that Cait just shook her head.

'That's typical Mitch, Shane. She just cares about others, not about herself. She would risk her own life for one of us'.

'I know, but it frustrates me. I mean this is our chance to get away'.

'Maybe I have a plan' Jason said. Everyone looked at him in awe.

'Hey sometimes I have those things'. He said. He already forgot what it were but okay.

'Well tell me'

'Okay, Nate you won't like it. But what if we styled Caitlyns hair, changed her style and give her up for Camp Star'.

'No, noway Jason, she is staying with us in Camp Rock.' Nate said.

'I think it's an good idea Jase.' Cailtyn said.

**Caitlyn POV**

'WHAT' Nate yelled at me. Wow I was stunned this is the first time he yelled at me. 'We're going to have a chat between just the two of us' he said well pulling me with him. He walked to an empty cabin and let me go.

'What are you thinking' he said to me.

'Well, Mitchie is my best friend ever. Scrap that, she's my sister. And I'm not going to let her down. Jason got a very good idea and I'm with it. If you want to let Mitchie down, sure do what you want, but I'm in with Jason'. I said. He stood there with his mound open.

'Okay, whatever you want. I can't hold you. But please be careful' he said while pulling me into a hug.

'I will'. We walked back to Shane and Jase. Shane gave us a look. I nodded to let him know that we're in. I walked to us and gave me a huge hug.

'Thank you Cait, thank you, thank you, thank you'. He whispered in my ear.

'No problem Shane, it's my sister'. So we went back to Camp Rock and told the plan to Brown and Connie.

'I'm not sure it's a good idea girl' Brown said.

'But Uncle, Mitchie means very much to me. I promise I'll be careful and I will call every night.' I said.

'Brown, let her. She wants it. And this is the best we can do. When she not call one night, we'll get down there to pick her up.' Connie said. I looked at her thankfully.

'Okay, but you heard Connie puppet. Call EVERY night at eleven o'clock. When you don't text that you won't call that night, we're coming to get you.' He said. I hugged him. And whispered 'Thank you' in his ear. He just hugged me back. Brown picked up the phone to call Axel and pretended to be my father. Everything was settled and we went to our cabin to change my style and everything. Ella and I switched clothes, so my style was changed. Nate styled my hair. He didn't trust Shane to do it. I put Ella's clothes on, I gave everbody a hug and kissed Nate after that I went to Camp Star with Brown. He was in disguise.

'Hello sir. I see you arrived with your daughter'. Axel said while giving us a hand.

'Well everything is settled down, she can sleep in a cabin with my daughter Dana and her friend Mitchie.' He said. I smiled inside. Yes I'm in the cabin with Mitch. Brown gave me a hug and whispered good luck in my ear. Axel walked me to the cabin. He opened the door.

'Mitchie, Dana this is your new cabin mate Bianca...

**Did you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well thanks for all the reviews. It were a lot less than the last chapters.. But still, there are reviewers. So I was bored so I wrote another chapter! Here it is chapter 10!**

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own anything!**

**Mitchie POV**

A new cabin mate, nice. Wait a moment, she looks so familiar. She looks a little like Caitlyn. Only then with style hair, and different clothes. Wait those are Ella's clothes! It is Caitlyn! I guess Caitlyn saw my shocked face and then my happy face, cause she glared at me with a look that said shut up.

'Daddyyy, why? I want to be alone with Mitch'. I heard Dana whine. I don't even like her. I mean she wanted to use Nate for the public she told me. And everything that I say or do, she tells her dad.

'Because honey, she is just as talented as you two and that is a sign or not?' He said.

'O okay. Well hi Bianca. I'm Dana and this is Mitchie'. Dana said. I walked over to Cait and gave her a hand.

'It's nice to meet you Bianca'.

'Well very nice to meet you two too' she said with her voice a little different than her real voice.

'You can sleep on the bed next to mine' I said. If my best friend was her, I wanted her with me.

'Okay, you think you could help me with my baggage?' Cait asked me.

'Of course' I said while waling over to her bags and carry them to her closet. She nodded at me thankfully. Dana was standing in the corner, looking pissed because I was already friends with Cait. But she doesn't know it's Cait. For her it's Bianca.

'I see you girls can get along, I'll leave you now. Go sleep and rest for tomorrows practicing. Goodnight ladies'. Axel said. Caitlyn looked shocked, but nodded. I nodded to and Dana gave him a kiss on his cheek. Cait went to the bathroom, put on her pajama and went to bed. Dana slept already.

'So why you're here Cait?' I whispered.

'Shane didn't want to leave you alone. So Jason came up with this plan..' she started but I broke her off.

'Wait Jason and a plan. Wowaa'. I said.

'Yeah I know right. But the boys would draw to much attention. I do not, so I came here. I'm staying with you Mitch. We need to call, the boys every night and if we don't call, they're coming to get us.'

'Okay. Thanks Caity'

'You're welcome sister'. We closed our eyes and went to sleep.

The next days went fine. Axel decided that we needed a new song. So Dana began writing it. Cait and I just talked. When we could slip out, we went to Camp Rock. Today was a day like that. Axel gave us a free day. It was weird, but we accepted it. So Cait and I put our jogging clothes on and went jogging to Camp Rock. After a while we arrived. We walked to the boys cabin. They were still asleep. So Caitlyn crawled into Nate's side and I into Shane's.

**Shane POV**

I woke up with half on me. I wanted to get up immediately, but when I looked down I saw Mitch lying here. Maybe she changed her mind, and wanted to come here and never go back. But I don't think so. I looked at her wrist and arms, no new bruises. And the old ones are fading away. That's good, no new ones... I felt her stir. When she looked up she smiled. She gave me a peck on the lips. When we looked to Cait and Nate we saw them doing the same. Jason walked in and saw us with the girls in bed.

'AAAAAHH NATE, SHANE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU GUYS HAVE CAIT AND MITCH' he yelled at us. The girls turn their face to him.

'AAAAAAH EVEN WORSE, YOU GUYS HIRED LOOK-A-LIKES!' he yelled and stood there like he saw a ghost.

'Jason it's us'. He seem to relax. We began laughing..

**So what did you guys think? Please review. The more reviews, the faster I upload a chapter! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay sorry I didn´t update for such a long time. By internet was all weird and only my mail did it. The rest was poof. But here's an EXTRA LONG chapter! **

**Chapter 11**

**Shane POV**

We spent the rest of the day laughing and swimming. Mitchie and I went on a canoe trip. When it was 4 o'clock Mitch said that they needed to go back. 'Mitch, can I talk to you for a moment?' She nodded. I took her hand and dragged her to the docks.

'So what's wrong' she asked.

'I don't want you to go back. I know we already discussed this, but I just don't want you to.'

'Shane, if I don't go back, he'll find me and then do something to me. Please just let me go'.

'Okay, but only because you have Cait with you. Be careful sweety' I said while cupping her face in my hands.

'Of course'. She wrapped her arms around my middle and burried her face in my chest.

'I need to go back to get Caity and then go to Camp Star'. She gave me a peck on the lips and walked away.

'Aren't you coming?' She asked.

'No I'm just staying here'. She nodded and walked away. I just wanted to sit here and think back to good memories.

**Mitchie POV**

I walked back to the cabin. Why wanted Shane to stay there? But I already explained it to him. I'm packing my stuff tonight and go back to Camp Rock. Then the guys, mom, Uncle B and the rest don't have to be worried about us. I was so deep in thoughts that I bumped into someone.

'Wow little sis, deep in thoughts huh?' I heard Nate say.

'Yeah, sorry twin'. Since Nate and I were born on the same day and in the same year, I called him twin.

'Have you seen your girlfriend Nate?'

'Yeah she's already back to Camp Star'.

'O okay, wait WHAT? ALONE?' I yelled at him.

'Uhm yeah, you were...' I didn't listen to him. I already ran back to Camp Star. Axel is going to grab her. I know he saw through her disguise. And now I'm not with her, he's going to grab his chance. I should have warned her. I was back in a few minutes. I ran to our cabin to see Dana working on some song.

'Dana, have you seen Bianca?' I asked.

'No, not since you guys left to do your sporty thing'. I didn't say bye, I just ran to Axel his office.

'Where is Bianca?' I asked with power in my voice.

'She's in a special cabin. You didn't thought I would fall for that, right?' He said with a creepy voice.

'Where is she?' I asked angry.

In cabin 3, but you won't get her out'. I ran to cabin 3. I knocked on the door... No answer. I tried to look through the window, but the curtains were closed.

'CAITLYN' I yelled.. No answer. I took my phone out and called Nate.

'Hey sis, why you run..' I cut him off.

'He did something to Cait'

'WHAT' he sounded angry.. You don't want an angry Nate..

'Come to cabin 3, with Shane and Jason'. After ten minutes I saw them running towards me. Nate had tears in his eyes, Shane looked shocked and Jason was worried.

'I don't know how she is. When I called her phone, she didn't answer. When I yelled her name, she didn't answer. I was starting to get worried and scared. Shane pulled me into a hug and comforted me. Nate and Jason kicked the door open. Cailtyn was lying there, beaten. Nate and I gasped. I just stood there, my best friend was beaten, because of me. Nate and Shane picked her up. They carried her back to Camp stayed with me.

'Are you okay little sis?'

'No. People I care about, are getting hurt, because of me'.

'Mitch, Cait agreed with this, she didn't need to come here. But she did.'

'I know, but this happened because of me'.

'Lets stop thinking about that and get packing your stuff'

'Okay, wait my stuff too?' He nodded.

'No, no, no, no. I'm staying here'.

'Discuss that later with Shane little sis, not with me'. I nodded. We walked back to my cabin and got Cait and mine stuff. Shane came back after 30 minutes. Jason walked away with Caitlyns stuff. Shane looked defeated. This afternoon I wanted to go back, but if I go back, they will get hurt. I'm not going to let that happen. I walked to my bags and got everything out.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Putting my stuff back'.

'But you're coming with me'.

'No I'm not'.

'I'm not letting you behind'.

'Shane you're not the one that makes my decisions, I am.'

'Yeah, but it's dangerous here'.

'I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU AND THE OTHERS GET HURT, BECAUSE OF ME' I yelled at him.

'BUT WE WANT TO PROTECT YOU' He yelled back. He yelled, he never does.

'Well if you are not behind my choices, than we're over'

**DUNDUNDUNDUN. Are Mitchie and Shane over? How is Caitlyn? Well the more reviews the faster I'll update! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews! And I said extra long chapter last time.. well in word and my notebook it seemed longer :$. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Mitchie POV**

Shane stood there. It was silence. Apparently he didn't see that one coming.

'So you're breaking up with me'? He asked with a sad voice.

'Sorry Shane, but yes. I don't want anyone to get hurt. And since you're my boyfriend, Axel would give everything to get you. And since you aren't respecting my choices, I think we need to think about us again'.

'O okay..' I knew he doesn't agree with me, but he just let it go.

'Can I have a hug' he added.

'Yeah sure'. I walked over him and gave him a hug.

'Be careful Shane, look out for the rest and keep me updated'

'Will do Mitch, will do..' he kissed my forehead and walked away.

I just broke up with the guy I really love. Sure I know that he's the one and that we don't need to think about us. But I needed to do it. For Shane and the others. I need to talk to Axel. I walked to his office.

'Hey Axel'.

'Hello Mitchie, I heard you find your friend'

'Yeah and she's back to the rockers'

'I know that' he stood up 'but what are we going to do with you'.

He traced his finger down my cheek. It's Shane, Mitchie, it's Shane. Maybe if I thought it was Shane, it wouldn't feel so wrong.

'And where is your famous boyfriend now huh?'

'I broke up with him...'

'Aaah Mitch, why that so?'

'SO YOU WOULDN"T TOUCH THEM, SON OF A BITCH' I yelled. That was a mistake, he hit me really hard. I winced in pain. Gosh it hurts...

'Wrong answer Mitchie'. He hit me again. Auch, stay strong for Shane, Mitch. _You can do it baby girl_, I heard Shane saying in my head. Axel hit me in my stomach, I felt and bumped my head against the table. I love you Shane. After that everything went black...

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I have a lot of homework. The more reviews, the faster a update! So review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello peeps. I want to give virtual cupcakes for everyone who reviewed! :D**

**So here's another update :D. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 13**

**Shane POV**

It's been two days since Mitch broke up with me. Uncle Brown and the guys are worried sick. I just laid in bed, reading Mitch her song book. Yes, she forgot it here. This is the only thing I have of her, beside memories, so I'm not gonna give it back to her. I was reading _This is me _when Nate walked in.

'Hey man, what are you reading?' he asked.

'Mitch her song book.'

'What? How did you get that?' he asked shocked.

'She left it here. It's the only thing I have from her, so I'm not gonna bring it back.'

'But Shane, she expresses herself in that. She needs it. How would you feel if you couldn't find your song book?'

'Well, pretty sick.'

'I bet that she feels the same way, you have to bring it back to her.'

'Maybe you're right, but I don't think she wants to see me again.'

'Man, we both now that she broke up with you to protect us. If you want, we can go with you.'

'I'd like that.'

I stood up and went to take a shower. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I look fine. When I walked back in the room, Nate, Cait and Jason were already ready. I grabbed an apple and walked out of the room. The others just followed me.

'Man, calm down.' I heard Jason say.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just let's go to see Mitch.' I answered.

They looked worried. Something came into my mind. Axel. What if he hurt my girl. What Shane, she isn't yours anymore. I just noticed now that Cait was okay again.

'Cait, shouldn't you stay at the cabin?' I asked.

'No, I'm fine and besides I wanted to go with you guys. The injuries seemed worse than they were.'

'Okay. But you know, what if Axel did something to Mitch. I heard you and he was after Mitch so..'

I trailed off and began to run. The others did to. When we came to Camp Star and burst into the cabin, we didn't see Mitch. I shared looks with the others and we began to run to the cabin where we found Cait. We knocked on the door. Nobody opened. When I looked ch through the window, I saw nobody in there. Mitch wasn't there.

'Guys, she isn't here.' I said.

We looked all down.

'I have a plan' I said. 'I go to Axel to ask him where my girl is. You guys go searching in this camp.' They nodded and agreed. They didn't even noticed I said my girl. I run to Axels office. I burst in, without knocking. Axel wasn't there. But Mitch was. I gasped. I ran to her and hold her.

'Mitch, wake up baby girl, I'm here.'

No response.

'COME ON MITCH'.

No response.

When I looked at her closely, I saw all the wounds. Her head was bleeding, so was her leg. She had bruises every where. Her hands were tied together and so were her feet. I untied them. I kissed her forehead and picked her up.

'GUYS!' I yelled. I guess they were around, cause they were with me in seconds. I heard them gasp.

'Call 911'. Nobody did something.

'NOW!' I yelled after it. I went to sit down on the ground and hold Mitch tight. I'm not gonna lose her. I knew that I shouldn't had left her alone her, I knew and still I let her behind. Stupid Shane. Stupid, stupid, stupid Shane...

**THE END! **

**From this chapter :D **

**The more reviews the faster I update! So review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's another update! Cupcakes for the one who reviewed! Next Friday I have my Christmasholiday :D. So I hope to update more! I hope you guys like the next chapter ;D.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Chapter 14**

**Nate POV**

Jason pulled out his phone and called 911. Caitlyn just looked at Mitch with tears in her eyes. Shane was shaking and held Mitch close. If he keeps holding her like that, she's not able to breath.

'Yo man, I knew you want to hold her close. But if you're keep holding her like this, she can't breathe.' I said to him.

'O yeah, alright' He let her go a little bit and brushed some hair out of her face. I walked back to Caity. I hugged her, but she shrugged me off. I went to sit down next to Shane. A minute after that the ambulance came. They took Mitch with her and Shane went to.

'Bro, you wanna come with us to the hospital?' I heard Jason ask.

'No, I'm gonna pack her stuff, I'll come after that'.

He nodded, took Caitlyn and walked away. I walked to Mitch her cabin. What if I lose my twin? Don't think like that Nate, she's gonna make it. When I was in her cabin, I took her suitcase from under the bed and began to put her clothes in it. When I picked up the shirt I give her for her birthday, I couldn't take it any longer. I knelt to the ground and cried with the shirt in my hands.

_Flashback_

_It was Mitch her birthday. I bought her a shirt. The text was :_

_'The most special twin ever'_

_Under the text was a picture of us._

_When she opened it, she looked so happy. I stood there smiling. She jumped up and jumped on top of me. It was kinda unexpected so we fall onto the ground. _

_'This is one of my best presents ever twinie'_

_'And this is one of my best memories'_

_We just hugged after that_

Thinking back of that hurt me even more.

I finished packing and went to the hospital, with her stuff. So when she wakes up, she got all of her stuff, family and friends with her.

**What did you think? Please let me know in a review! The more reviews, the faster a update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Since it's Christmas tomorrow.. I thought I'll update. So I give a virtual Christmas present for everyone who reviewed! **

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Chapter 15**

**Shane POV**

When we arrived at the hospital they took Mitch to the emergency room. They placed me in the waiting room. Jason and Caitlyn arrived after ten minutes. I looked at them and saw that Nate was missing.

'Hey guys, where's Nate?' I asked

Caitlyn just shrugged her shoulders. I guess she's to deep in thoughts. Mitchie is like a sister to her. I winked her over to me and pulled her into a hug.

'He said that he went to pack Mitch her stuff'. Jason answered.

'Okay, that's nice of him'.

'I just felt like I needed to do it. We can't leave er stuff like that'. Nate said walking in.

Caitlyn jumped out of my arms into Nate his arms. I think he didn't expect that, cause he felt to the ground. He sat up straight on the ground and hugged Cait.

'Shh sweetie. It's going to be alright.' I heard Nate tell.

I looked him in the eye. He knew he shouldn't be saying that. He can't promise that.

After thirty minutes Caitlyn was asleep. Nate lift her up and set her in a chair.

'Man, how are you doing?' Nate asked.

'How do think I'm doing!' I snapped at him.

'Sorry, I was only asking..'

'No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just, this is my fault. I shouldn't had left her alone there. I knew it and still I left her.'

'No Shane. Don't think like that. You know that she wouldn't had come anyway.'

'Yeah, but still...'

'By the way, where are her parents?'

'Steve, couldn't come because of his job. And Connie and Uncle B are stuck in the traffic'.

'Okay'.

'Mitchie Torres?' We heard a doctor ask.

'Yeah, here'.

He walked over to us.

'And..?' Nate asked.

'I'm sorry, but she's in a coma. She had a surgery, her pols is broken and her leg is also, she has a head injure, but no memory loss'.

'Okay thank you'. Nate said. The doctor gave a nod and began to walk away.

'Wait!' I called 'can we see her?'

'Yeah, but only one person a time'.

'Nate, you go first, then Jason, after that Cait. I'll go as last.'

'Are you sure man?'

'Yeah please go'.

I let Nate and the rest go first, cause I have more time then. My phone trilled in my pocket.

_Uncle Brown_

I clicked on accept.

'Hey Shane'.

'Hey Uncle B, Connie'.

'You already know anything?'

'She's in coma, her leg and pols are broken, a head injure and she already had a surgery.'

I heard Connie gasp at the background.

'Listen Shane, we can't come trough. Keep an eye on Mitch for us, good luck'.

With that he hang up. I drifted off in thoughts. Thinking back to the good memories. Sure we were just friends back then. But really the best you can think off. Gosh I want her back. She is my world.

'Shane you can go'. I heard Caitlyn whisper.

Wow time goes fast if you're thinking. I walked into her room. I gasped at the sight in front off me. My girl was all wounded in that bed. She shouldn't be there.. It's all my fault. I went to sit down next to her bed and took her hand.

'I'm so sorry Mitch. I shouldn't have left you there. Wake up soon baby girl, please. I can't live without you, you're my world. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you.'

I stopped and just hold her hand. That isn't going to wake her up. I'm gonna sing '_Gotta Find You_' for her.

_Every time I think i'm closer to the heart.  
What it means to know just who I am.  
I think I finally found a better place to start.  
But no one ever seems to understand.  
I need to try to get to where you are.  
Could it be you're not that far._

You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing,I need to find you I gotta find you,you're the missing piece I song inside of me.I need to find you,I gotta find yeah,yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to fix the puzzle that I see inside.  
Painting all my dreams the colour of your I find you it will be alright.  
I need to try to get to where you are.  
Could it be you're not that far.

You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing,I need to find you I gotta find you,you're the missing piece I need the song inside of me.I need to find you,I gotta find you.

Been feeling lost,Can't find the words to all my time,stuck in yesterday.  
Where you are is where I wanna be.  
Oh next to you and you next to me.  
I need to find you yeah

you're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.  
I need to find you,i gotta find you yeah.  
You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me.  
I need to find you.

I gotta find you(2x)

you're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.  
I need to find you,I gotta find you yeah.  
You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me.  
I need to find you.

I gotta find you,yeah  
I gotta find you

I kiss her forehead and her lips and walked out of the room. Once out of the room, I fell apart...

**Well people. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Maybe I'll see you before the new year ;D. Please review! The more reviews, the faster a update. Since the reviews are dropping, I'm thinking off a review limit before a update, soo just review and there won't be one! Merry Christmas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, thanks for all the reviews! And I´m not gonna set a reviewlimit, cause I hate it when other writers are doing it, so I´m not doing it myself (: Well I hope you guys had a nice Christmas :D. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

**Nate POV**

Shane walked out of Mitch her room. He fell to the ground and cried. And he only cried when it was really, really, really bad. I let Cait go and walked to him. I gave him a hug. I knew he needed one.

'Come man, come sit'. I said to him.

'No, no, no, I'm going back inside'.

'Maybe you should relax a little bit'.

'Relax? RELAX! I can't relax while my girl, my other side, my angel is in there, dying!'

'Shane, calm down. She isn't dying, she's recovering'. I knew that she could die...

'You know what you just said right?' I nodded. 'Then you know that you're saying something that isn't true. Now let me pass please, I want to go back to Mitchie'.

I just stepped aside. Mitchie was his everything since he met her. I know he's pissed at now, but he just needs his space. I walked back to Caitlyn.

'Is he okay Nate?' She asked.

'No, he's pissed and he just needs his space.' She nodded understanding.

'What if she dies, Cait. It's gonna be hard for us, but what's Shane gonna do?'

'I don't know sweetie. Probably freaking out, crying and yelling in his room'.

'Yeah, you're right. Go to sleep. You're tired'.

'Okay wake me up if something new is out'

'Will do'. I lifted her chin and gave her a peck on her lips. She put her head on my shoulder and went to sleep. After five minutes she was out. _Where is Jason?_ I looked around the room and saw him next to Cait. His eyes closed. Every time when something happens like this, Jase always sleeps. I think he doesn't wanna see his friends hurt. I closed my eyes to get some sleep too. _Please Mitchie get well soon._ With that I fell asleep.

**Mitchie POV**

I felt something kiss my forehead and lips. It was far away, very far, But I felt it. _Where am I?_ I looked around the room. It was white. It looked like a station.

'Hello Mitchie'. I looked to a man with a long white beard.

'Where am I?' I asked.

'You're at a sort of station'.

'What am I doing here?'

'When people get very hurt, they go here. They are in a coma and here they can choose.'

'Uh, choose what?'

'Choose if they wanna stay in the real world or in the ghostworld'

'But that means that you die in the real world, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, you're a smart girl'

'Do you know what happened to me? The last thing I remember is Caitlyn getting hurt, breaking up with Shane and going to Axel his office'.

'Axel got mad, and beat you up. You have something to your head, a broken pols and leg and you already had a surgery for your head.'

'Wow, that sounds pretty bad'.

'Well Mitch, it does. But you have to choose'.

'But how? I know that deep in my heart I want to go back to Shane and the others.'

'Listen to your heart, Mitchie. You must make this choice on your own. You have three days to decide, if you haven't chosen by then, they send you to the ghostworld'.

'Thank you, sir'.

'You're welcome girl and remember, listen to your heart.'

I went to sit down and think. If I listen to my heart I want to go back to the real world. That isn't hard at all. I guess that I have made my choice then. I think I'm going to be in a lot of pain. Here I have nothing... _No Mitch, go back to Shane._ I didn't know how I came away from here, into the real world so I just said it out loud.

'I want to go back to the real world!'

**Shane POV**

I went back inside and took her hand again. It's pretty cold. _Come on Shane, she's gonna make it. _

'I love you Mitchie'. I said to her.

**Mitchie POV**

I felt myself fly to the real world.

'I love you Mitchie'. I heard Shane say loud and clearly. I land back in my body. I opened my eyes and shut them again because off the light. I thought I might go to sleep a little while. I'm so tired. Shane can do a little longer without me.

After three hours I woke up again. I opened my eyes. This time I was used to the lights. When I looked at the clock at the wall, I saw it was two o'clock in the morning. I felt something hold my hand. And something was pressuring my stomach.. I looked down to see Shane asleep. His head on my stomach and his hand holding mine. My other hand was in plaster, but my fingers were free. I ran my fingers through his hair. Gosh, I missed is hair. I miss my Popstar...

**Shane POV**

I felt something going through my hair. _Who the fuck is touching my hair, only Mitchie can do that. _I opened my eyes to see who did it. My eyes went open from shock.

'Mitchie you're awake!'

She giggled. I miss that.

'Yes, why so surprised?'

'You were in a coma!'

'I know but here, I am.'

'I'm glad you are here.'

I leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss. _I missed this so much_. I bite her a lip. She moaned. Then she pulled away. I sent a confused look at her.

'Where in a hospital'.

'Ahaaa. I got it'. I said grinning.

'I'm going to get a nurse and the others'. I said.

'Okay'. I began to walk away.

'Shane..'

'Yeah?'

'What are we?'

'Well, now you're gone there and you don't have to worry about us, we can be an item again'.

'I would love that and thanks for understanding'.

'Hey, you're welcome. That's what boyfriends are for'. I turned around and opened the door. Walking towards the waiting room, I saw everyone asleep. I walked to the doctor.

'Doctor?'

'Yes Mr. Gray?'

'She's awake'. I said with the biggest smile ever.

'Really? Well then I'll go check on her'. He said with a nod and walked away.

I ran to the others. They had woken up in that few minutes. _Great timing_, I thought.

'GUYS, SHE'S AWAKE!'. I yelled when I was there. They had too, the biggest smile on there faces ever.

**That was it! What did you think? I'm asking you three questions :**

**What did you for Christmas?**

**What are you going to do on the 31th of December?**

**Rating going to M, or do the M chapters apart? And a T rated in the head story ( this one )?**

**Well please tell me in a review! Take that minute please! If I don't see you before the new year. I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, thanks again for all the reviews! There are less then normally, but I guess that comes because of Christmas and the new year coming and all ;D**

**I'm still thinking about the other parts... Maybe I won't do them at all, but if I write them, they're going to be apart. You know for the readers who don't like it ;D. **

**I wish you all a very Happy New Year and lots of good luck and fun.**

**Be careful with firework ;D.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

**Mitchie POV**

When Shane left a doctor came in a few minutes later.

'Well how are you feeling now Miss Torres?' He asked.

'My head hurts and it irritates me that my leg and pols are in plaster'.

'I'm sorry, it needs to stay on for six weeks. And about your head, we gave you a painkiller'.

'Thank you doctor'.

'Would you like to see visitors, cause there are four people almost kicking the door in to see you.'

'Yeah, I feel fine, so let them in'.

'Okay, bye Miss Torres'.

'Bye, thank you doctor'.

The doctor walked out and Cailtyn, Nate, Jason and Shane came in almost running. I giggled.

'You know twin, I missed that sound'. Nate said.

'We all did'. Jason added.

'Mitchie, I'm so, so, so sorry I left without you!' Caitlyn said.

'Cait, chill. You're the one who got beaten up.'

'Yeah but if I didn't go alone, then he didn't beat me up and I would still be with you'.

'Caitlyn it doesn't matter, he would do this anyways, don't blame yourself. You neither Shane.'

'I can't do other then feel guilty. I should had picked you up and take you with me, how much you didn't want it.'

'Shane, I just broke up with you back then. It's logic that you walked away. It's not you're fault!'. I said a little bit angry.

'Okay, okay. I still feel guilty, you can't change that'.

'We all feel guilty, Mitch'. Nate said.

'You guys don't need to. Nate you had a beaten up girlfriend to take care of and Jason you helped him. And like I said Cailtyn was beaten up and I just broke up with Shane. So please don't feel guilty'.

'Okay, but how are you doing lady? We all missed you very much'. Jason said.

'I'm okay. My head still hurts a bit. And my leg and pols irritate me. And from the surgery, I don't feel anything from that'.

'Good, at least your not in lots of pain.'

'Yeah..'. My eyes closed a few times.

'Babe, go to sleep, you're tired'. Shane told me.

'No, I want to talk with you guys. I missed you'.

'And we missed you too, but Shane's right. And you need your rest'. Jason added.

'Wow dude, you just said something smart'. Nate said a little bit shocked.

'Well nerdtwin, people have there moments'. I said to him.

He grinned at me and I giggled. Caitlyn looked from him to me and began laughing. Jason looked like always and Shane just had a big smile on his face. The doctor walked in.

'Well guys, it's time for Miss Torres to get some sleep'.

'Bye Mitch'. They said. Each of them gave me a hug and walked away.

'Shane, wait a moment'. I said to him. He walked back to my bed.

'What wrong babe?'.

'Doctor, can he stay?'. I asked.

Both of them looked a little shocked.

'Well of course' the doctor said after a minute of thinking.

'Thank you so much'. He nodded and walked away.

'And who said I didn't have other plans'. Shane asked.

'I say. I know you would have stay in the waiting room, so why don't sleep with me then'. I told with a grin.

'You're right.'

I shove more to the side of the bed and padded on the spot next to me. He set his shoes to the side of the bed and crawled next to me. Once he laid down he pulled me towards him. He lifted my chin and gave me a peck on the lips. I thought about the 'I love you', I heard when I was waking up.

'Shane?' I asked.

'Mm, what wrong baby girl?'

'Did you mean what you said to me?'

I saw his eyes grow a bit. 'You heard that?'

'Yeah..'

'Well, then I'll tell you again'.

I looked at him with a confusing look in my eyes.

'I love you. And really with all my heart. I was really scared that I would lose you'.

'Well, you didn't. And Shane?'

'Yeah'.

'I love you too'. I said. I put my head on his shoulder. I felt his arms move to my waist and he kissed my fore head. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked it ;D. Please take that minute to review -begging eyes-. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm thinking about writing a M one-shot and keep this story as it is, but I'm not sure yet. Here's the next chapter!**

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own anything ) : **

**Chapter 18**

**Mitchie POV**

I woke up the next morning. The sun was shining through the window. Nate, Caitlyn and Jason were standing at our bed.

'I think we should wake them up, news like this can't wait'. Nate said.

'Nate, keep your voice down. Otherwise you wake them up'. Cait whispered.

'Yeah, I know. And I know that they look cute. Yeah I agree with that. I can't believe I'm saying that about my brother and twin. Alright but, they should both know this'. Nate whispered now.

'Nate's right, Caity'. Jason whispered.

They now whispered, cause you really don't want a mad Caitlyn. Cailtyn just seemed mad, that they didn't let us sleep. I heard Shane keep his laugh in. I poked his side, so he knows that I'm awake.

'Guys, keep the volume down'. I said.

'You see, they want to sleep!'. Cailtyn said with a smile on her face, happy that she was right.

'Yeah, I know. Most of the time, I still want to sleep at eight o'clock too, but with news like this, I want that somebody wakes me up, and tells me'. Nate said.

'Just tell it and then Mitch and I decide if you should wake us up the next with news like this or not'.

'Mitchie, you can go home'. Jason said.

My mouth stood open. _I can go home. Isn't that too soon_.

'No, it isn't'. Cait said.

I sent her a confused look. How did she know I thought that.

'You said that out loud babe'. I heard Shane whisper.

'Ooww, that explains it'. I said with a grin.

'But Nate is right. You can wake us up with news like this'. I said.

Nate stuck his tong out to Caitlyn and Caitlyn grabbed it. We all laughed except Nate. He just looked embarrassed.

'Aah twin, everybody has moments like that'.

'Thanks, that helped'. He said smiling.

'But, I need to go back to Camp Star...'

'Why Mitch?'. Jason asked.

'All my stuff are still there..'

'No they aren't'. Nate said cutting in. I sent him a confusing look.

'When Shane and the others went to the hospital with you, I packed your stuff'.

'Thanks Nate, your the best'. I opened my arms for a hug. He walked towards me and hugged me back.

'I can't wish for a better twin'. I whispered in his ear.

'Me neither'. He whispered back. He let go and walked back to Jason and Cait. I leaned back into Shane's back. I jumped. He wasn't there a few minutes ago. He laughed a little. I hit his arm.

'Jerk'. I said.

'Your jerk'. He said.

'That was cheesy, Popstar'.

'I have my moments'.

'Guys, can I leave now?'

'Yeah, the doctor said you could. You have to put clothes on and check out'.

'Okay. I don't know what to wear' I whined.

'Can I pick it?' Nate asked.

'Euhm yeah sure..'

He walked over to my suitcase and grabbed a shirt and my sweatpants.

'Here'. He said smiling.

'Okay dude. Why are smiling, when you just picked clothes for my girlfriend out of my girlfriend her suitcase?' Shane said.

'Because, I think it's a cool shirt'. I looked at it and gasped.

'It is our shirt.' I said.

'Yeah'. He pulled his jacket open and showed that he had it on too.

'Guys, leave please. Except you Cait'

'Me too?' Shane asked pouting.

'Yeah, specially you'. Cailtyn laughed really hard. And because of that, I began laughing too. Shane shrugged and mumbled '_Girls'_.

'I heard that!'. I yelled back.

'Sorry babe'.

'Now Cait. Help me out of this.'

'Yes mom'.

And we laughed again...

Cait struggled with my leg, but she got it my sweatpants on after 15 minutes.

She pulled my shirt over my head and put my arms in it.

'Here you missy'.

'Thanks Cait'.

Shane, Nate and Jason walked back in.

'Euhm Mitch...' Shane started.

'Yeah? What's wrong'. I asked concerned.

'Well, we can go back to Camp Rock or your home, cause you need to sit in a wheelchair for six weeks...'

'WHAT! A wheelchair.. I hate those... I can't..'

'I'll push you babe'. Shane said.

'Thanks, well I guess we have to go back to my home, cause a pushing a wheelchair in a Camp, with trees and all that. I can't do that to you guys. I call my dad if he can picks me up, then you guys go have fun at Camp. I'm not gonna ruin your summer'.

Nate looked around and everyone nodded.

'Mitch, we go with you. Without you, there is just a summer with no fun'.

'Okay, thanks guys.'

They all smiled. The nurse came in with a wheelchair. Shane pushed it to my bed and picked me up. I gave him a peck on lips.

'Thanks hotshot'.

'Anything for you baby girl'.

Shane put me in the wheelchair and pushed me out.

'Go, I'll check you out'. Nate said.

When we walked, or I wheeled, I think, out of the hospital, I saw a limo.

'Shane?'

'Yeah..'

'Please tell me, that one isn't for us'

'Euhm... it is for us..'

'Why Shane?'

'Because I love you, and my girl needs the best'.

'I don't need it, but I must say, it's nice. Come here'.

He sat in front of me. I pulled his face to mine.

'Thanks honey'.

I guess he wanted that kiss cause he just kissed me.

**End of the chapter ( : **

**Did you like it? Please review! And answer this questions please!**

**Your three favorite Smitchie story's...**

**Suggestions for what to happen next...**


	19. Chapter 19

**So thanks again for all the reviews! This is the last chapter :( I hope to get 100 reviews. I think that's pretty good. Here the last chapter :).**

**Chapter 19**

**Mitchie POV**

I'm out of my wheelchair now. It wasn't easy, those six weeks. But Shane helped me a lot home. My dad was on a business trip and my mom stayed at Camp Rock. Cailtyn did the house hold jobs and Jason bought everything. Nate and I cooked together. I didn't know my twin could cook. And he's a really good one too. It is now almost Christmas and Shane asked me to move in with him. Of course I said yes. Jason, Nate and Caitlyn live there too.

'Hey, how's packing going?' Shane asked walking in.

'Good. I have almost everything. Except for my photo's.'

'You know. I'll get you scrapbooks and stuff for it. Then you can fancy them up and put them in the books'.

'Really? That would be great'.

'Yeah really. I'm going to lie about that'.

I rolled my eyes.

'No, you're not lying. You never lie'.

'Only when it's necessary'.

'How can I help?' Nate asked walking in.

'You can put those pictures in a box'. I answered.

'Anything for you twin'.

I returned his answer with a smile. We kept calling each other that. Jason was putting my things in his Jeep and Cailtyn was sitting in the backyard. She looked very deep in thoughts. I wanted to walk towards her, but Shane held me. I looked at him with begging eyes. He touched his lips with his fingers. I stood up and pecked his lips. He let me go. I walked to the backyard.

'Hey Caity, what's wrong?'

'Nothing. Just all what happened. You know. We met each other. Had a challenge with Camp Star. I started dating Nate. We lost contact with you. We were fighting and made up. I got beat up, you got beat up. We were all helping you here. And now you're going to live with us. You know, it's nice, but it's all very soon. In my mind'.

'Yeah it is. But I wouldn't change a thing'.

'Me neither'.

'Come let's go inside'

Caitlyn and me walked inside. My mom was making the world-famous Torres-burgers.

'Hey mom need any help?'

'No sweety. Just enjoy your last meal here'. She said almost sobbing. Cailtyn pointed upstairs after that she walked away. I walked over to my mom and hugged her.

'Mom, that I'm going to move, doesn't mean I won't come here anymore or eat here. I'll come eat here once a week. That for sure. Maybe even more.'

'Okay. I'm keeping you to that girl'.

'Pinky promise?'

She wrapped her pinky around mine. After that she wrapped me in a hug and kissed my head.

'Go get the rest. The burgers are ready'.

'Okay mom'.

I walked up the stairs. On the wall were pictures of me, my mom and dad. Even a few of me and Shane. They really accepted him into the family. When I walked into my room I saw them looking through my baby pictures.

'Guys serious? I asked you to put them in the box Nate, not to look through them'.

'Sorry twin. Just had to when I saw the baby pictures on top'.

'Revenge, dear twin, revenge'.

'Aah come on babe. Leave my brothers in one piece please'. Shane said.

'Because you ask so sweet, I consider it'. I said smiling.

'But people, the burgers are ready, so..'

Nate, Jason and Cailtyn jumped up and ran downstairs. I laughed. Shane stood up and wrapped a arm around my shoulder.

'Your last dinner in this house while you live here'. He said.

'I think I can live with it.'

We set on the table and ate some burgers. After three hours of talking and discussing plans, we went home. It's weird to now call another house your home. But it feels like it is my home. On the way to my new home, I fell asleep.

I woke up later in bed. I just stirred. And I didn't know the way here. And Shane isn't in the room. So I just walked out of the room.

'Shane' I said.

'Yeah, hey you're awake. Come on I'll show you the house'.

'Not now please. I'm just very tires. Can you come lay with me?'

'Yeah sure babe'.

'NATE I'M GOING OFF TO BED'. He yelled.

'OKAY. GOODNIGHT, YOU TOO MITCH'. He yelled back.

'THANKS TWIN!' I yelled too him. Suddenly Shane picked me.

'Shane put me down.'

'No, I'm going to carry you into bed'

'It's not like we're on a honeymoon'.

'Yeah but still.'

He put me down onto the bed and crawled next to me. He pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and looked up.

'I love you'. I said to Shane.

'Love you too baby girl'.

I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. Axel was now arrested and in jail, I lived with the best people ever and I have a boyfriend who loves me. Everything is how it's supposed to be. After that I fell asleep peacefully.

**Thanks for staying with me through this story! In the next days, I'm going to launch a new story. Well please review. Give me those 100 reviews! I love you guys!**


End file.
